Every Wedding Brings Drama!
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Sequel to "Jet Lag" Cece and Ty are exited for in a couple days is their wedding! But Cece has a decision to make that has to do with her dad. Dina decides she wants Deuce back. Will they survive threw this? Flynn has a crush on someone. ONE-SHOT


Every Wedding Brings Drama!

_Cy_

_Summary_

**Sequel to "Jet Lag" Cece and Ty are exited for in a four days is their wedding! But Cece has a decision to make that has to do with her dad. Dina decides she wants Deuce back. Will they survive threw this? Flynn has a crush on someone. Who is it?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm still in shock that Ty and I are getting married. I find that crazy! I mean I'm so exited and in love.<br>It's just if you would have asked me 10 years ago if I thought I'd be marrying Ty Blue I would have said, "Are you insane? He's my best friends brother!" but I love him and that's that.

"Cece?" My mom asks nervously.

"Yeah?" I ask happily, but the happiness goes away when I see the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I add.

"Your father wants to walk you down the aisle." She says close to tears.

"One I thought we agreed that I wasn't ready to call Gary my dad . Two I also agreed that he would walk me down the aisle." I say matter of factly. There must be more stress on the mother of the bride instead of the bride if she's losing her memory.

"No Cece. Your dad. He came back and he's demanding to walk you down the aisle."

"Tell him I said no way. I have a real dad now. If he wanted this pleasure so bad he shouldn't have left when I was four because I have Dyslexia."

"But Cece, I don't know how to tell a father he can't give his little girl away."

"Then I will." I state. There is _no_ way I'm letting that man walk me down to my future! I am not _his_ little girl.

"Ok good luck Cece." She says.

"Thanks mom. Tell Gary I can't wait for _him_ to walk me down the aisle." I say with a smirk.

"_Oh_ mom. Where is he?" I ask kind of sheepishly. I mean come on I just ruined the moment of hatred!

"He's down in the apartment clubhouse." **(A/N I think that's what they call them idk)**

I walk out of my apartment and storm to the clubhouse. He's going to pay for all the hurt he caused me!

"Cece?" My dad asks in awe causing me to smirk.

"This is the girl you left cause she's Dyslexic." I say angrily.

"I'm sorry Cece... I shouldn t have done that. I've regreted that since the year I left." He explains.

"Should I care?"

"I was hoping you would..."

"Well I don't and to answer your question no, my dad is walking me down the aisle."

"But I'm your dad! I was even kinda hoping your mom would leave that doche and her and I could get back together. Would you like that?"

"_~Gulp~_ No... No I would not! You screwed up to much this time. How could you say that? If you love me you would let me be happy and I will not be happy with you!" I say then slap him on his ugly face.

"I would like you to leave now." I whisper as I hold my throbbing hand to my chest.

"But Cece I-" He starts.

"Leave!" I shout on the verge of tears. He scurries off to who knows where, but I don't care.

The only thing I can think about is how he could hurt me like that then expect me to love him like he's been here my whole life and he has not been!

I back to the wall and start crying. I let out years worth of anger in that one slap.

"Cece?" Gary asks, but I didn't know it was him. All I could hear was my dads voice.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me!" I exclaim while lifting my head up. A thin blush apears on my cheeks when I realize who I said that to.

"I'm sorry Gary I thought you were someone else." I say while wiping some tears out of my eyes and getting up.

"What's wrong Cece?" He asks in a concerned fatherly voice. This is my dad!

"My dad came back." I say then pause for a moment to wipe more tears away.

"He wanted to walk me down the aisle, but I hate him! And I slapped him and-"

"_Woa woa woa_ you slapped him?"

"Of course. He said he wanted to get back together with mom, but I want you to stay my dad!" I exclaim then hug him catching him slightly off gaurd.

"Nothing could split your mom and I up. We love eachother." He says calmly.

"Thank you so much Gar- _err_ dad." I say with a smile.

"For what?" He asks confused.

"For giving me a dad when my own abandonded me because I have Dyslexia. For giving me your name. Even for giving me away. I promise I love Ty." I say a tear escaping my eyes, but this time out of happiness, not sadness or pain.

"I love you a bunch Cece. I don't see why your dad would leave a girl like you. I'm honored to be your dad." He says with a smile also.

"I love you to!" I say and give him one more hug.

"Are you exited?" He asks happily.

"You have no idea how much!" I exclaim.

"Let's get you upstairs. Maybe your not for much longer fiancee will be there!"

"Why wouldn't I be her fiancee much longer? Ty asks accusingly.

"He meant cause we're getting married in 4 days ya moron!" I say and smack the back of his head.

"Your sure your in love?" Gary asks with a chuckle.

We walk back inside and see my mom on the couch watching "General Hospital" while eating cheese puffs. Actually stuffing them in her mouth! How does Gary like... _That_?

"Hey beautiful." Gary says and kisses my moms temple.

_"Awwww_! Ty are you going to do that when we're married?" I ask sweetly.

"When we're married? Heck I'll do it now! Hey beautiful." Ty exclaims and kisses my temple.

"Feels nice don't it?" My mom asks.

"It does!" I say kind of shocked.

"Where's Flynn?" I ask confused. We're at my place right now.

"At home in his room. He said he's love sick and didn't want company." She says in a slightly confused tone.

"Do you think he'd freak if I visited him?" I ask.

"I don't know... Almost 14 year old hormones." She says awkwardly.

"I'll _try_. Ty, come with me. I say and drag him out the door.

We walk out of our apartment and to the car. We drive for about 10 minutes occasionaly making small talk, but other than that we didn't really talk.

"You stay in the car and if I need you I'll call you in okay?" I ask.

"Sounds good. Love you!" He exclaims as I walk away.

"Love you to!" I shout back.

I walk inside and go to Flynn s door.

"Flynn?" I ask as I knock on his door.

"Go away!" He yells sadly.

"_Flynnie_." I say sympatheticly.

I open the door and quietly sit on his bed.

"Who is it?" I ask knowingly.

"You don't know anything about getting girls." He says bitterly.

"I helped Deuce get Rocky."

"Fine, but promise you won't laugh?" He says unsurely.

"Ok I ll try." I say with a small smile.

"It's Tinka..." He says sadly.

"But she's like 4 years older than you." I say confused.

"Ty is about 4 years older than you." He states.

"Yeah, but we're older. Do you want me to talk to her for you?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt..."

"Ok... Are you exited?" I ask hoping to change this conversation to a happier one.

"You mean about seeing you even less or about not being your favorite guy?" He asks sadly. What does he mean?

"What do you mean?"

"Your never around anymore Cece, and I miss you! I like Ty and all, but he's taking you away from me!" Flynn says almost to tears.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I thought you'd be happy about me leaving. And he could never take me away from you buddy. Your my little bro and I love you!"

"I love you to sis!" He says and gives me a hug that I return.

"So ya want me to go see Tinka?" I ask with a smile. I don't mind Tinka, but it bothers me knowing that her and Ty dated.

"Ok. I'm gonna go talk to Tinka." I say as I get up.

"Love you!" I yell.

"Love you to!" He yells back.

I walk to the car and sit down. I start to cry for no reason.

"That bad?" Ty asks.

"No it's just that-"*sniffs* I pause for a moment. "My baby brother is growing up on me." I say tears still falling gracefuly on my cheeks.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Flynn he- he has a crush... On Tinka." I say with a sad chuckle as I wipe attempt my tears away, but only to be stopped by Ty doing just that.

"Wow! Tinka? Who woulda thought!" Ty exclaims.

"I know and he was saying I'm never around-"

"That's not true!" Ty is the perfect guy! He just lied to protect my feelings! But I know I have been neglecting Flynn since Ty and I got together.

"No it is... I haven't been around and I regret that. _Umm_ I kind of told him something..."

"What?"

"I told him I'd talk to Tinka..."

"Cece! It's not a good idea to get involved!"

"I know, but I had to prove I still love him."

"So ready to go see Tinka?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

And we drive off towards where Gunther and Tinka live.

I walk up to the door and hesitate, but I in the end knock awkwardly.

"I thought I told you to stop sending me milk I- _Oh_ hi Cece." Tinka says with a smile.

"Hey Tinka. I have to talk to you. It's about Flynn." I say and I see a light blush grace her cheeks. Maybe there _is_ hope.

"W-what's wrong with him?" She asks nervously.

"Do you like him? Like _umm like like_?" I ask awkwardly.

_"Uhhh_ why do you ask?"

"Cause he kind of has a crush on you." I whisper. It's weird telling the person your brother likes that he likes them.

"He does?" She screams and her face lights up like the sun **(A/N Get it? Cause the actresses name is sun- oh forget it that was a lame joke LOL)**

"By your reaction I'm guessing you like him back... Just done break his heart k? Bye." I say and start to walk away.

"Wait Cece! Should I talk to him?"

"Yeah, just do me a favor and don't make-out with him in front of me?"

"Will do!" Tinka yells back.

I walk to the car with a satisfied smile.

"She's gonna ask him out. Turns out she likes him to." I inform Ty.

"Cool. So where do ya wanna go now?"

"To dinner at the olive pit?" I suggest.

"Sure." He responds and we head to towards the olive pit.

_**XXXXXXDeuce's POVXXXXX**_

Rocky and I are getting married. I love her to death! Right now we're just cuddling while watching tv.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you to! I still can't believe our wedding is in 2 weeks!" She exclaims while getting up out of our comfy position.

"And Ty and Cece are getting married in 4 days! I can't wait! I'm gonna have a preview of you in a dress!" I exclaim exitedly.

"Shut up." She says and smacks me playfully.

We joke and talk for the next half hour when the door bell rings.

"I'll get it." I say as I start to get up.

"Ok. I'm gonna get in the shower." Rocky says and kisses me goodbye.

I walk over and open the door and am shocked to see.

"Dina..." I say in awe. She doesn't look as pretty as when we broke up. She has make-up powdered _all_ over her face! She broke up with me cause she said we didn't have spark...

She then brings me in for a passionate kiss and I immediatly push her away.

"Dina!" I yell madly.

"Deuce I never should have broken up with you. I'm sorry! Please take me back... I love you!" She says sadly.

"I'm getting married in two weeks."

"What? To who? Who would try and take my Deucey Weucey from me?"

"You left me. I'm getting ready to marry Rocky. I love her. That's why I never felt sad that you left me."

"How dare you?" She screams then slaps me.

"What is going on out here Deuce?" Rocky exclaims as she comes in, in only a towel. That's not gonna make Dina happy...

"Dina is here annoucning her love for me! And I'm trying to tell her I love you!" I exclaim annoyed. I want nothing to do with Dina. I personally hate her. She left me and Rocky was the one who comforted me because I thought I was in love with Dina. Dina has no right to just waltz in years later and expect me to still love her.

"How dare you take Deuce away from me?" She yells and attempts to slap Rocky, but I catch her hand.

"Hit Rocky and I won't hold her back to hit you." I hiss.

"She took you away from me!" Dina exclaims in a heart broken voice.

"No you left me. Rocky was here for me when you left. But I'm so happy you left cause I thought I was in love with you." I tell her knowing that it should break some of her spirit.

"But your my Deucey Weucey." She says in a defeated tone.

"No Dina. I'm your exboyfriend." I say without emotion.

"Why did you come back now anyways?" Rocky asks.

"My boyfriend and I just broke up and now I realize that I still love Deuce. So if you could just _ummm_ leave?" She says sadly yet still rudely.

"I don't love you. Please leave." I say rudely causing Rocky to put a hand on my arm, as if to say "Give her a break." And there Dina goes. She just walked out the door. Proves how much she loves me right?

"Wow!" Rocky exclaims.

"I know! She thinks she can just come back and expect me to love her! I hate her!" I say angrily.

"No Deuce, you don't hate her."

"But I do! She left me! If it wasn't for you I don t think I could have survived my first and last heartbreak."

"Just remember I love you!" She says and kisses my lips.

"I'm gonna get in the shower!" She shouts as she walks towards the bathroom.

"Love you to!" I shout back.

This is how I like my life. Rocky and I and me and Rocky...

* * *

><p><em>~4 Days Later~<em>

_**XXXXXNo Ones POVXXXX**_

"Dude I m so nervous!" Ty whispers to Deuce his best man and Flynn his grooms man.

"Your gonna be fine." Deuce whispers back as they stand up there waiting for the bride.

"I can't say the same for me! I feel like I m gonna be sick. I'm giving away my sister!" Flynn exclaims. Flynn is terrified of losing his sister. Some part of him knows that that would never happen, but he doesn't want to believe that.

"Your not going to lose your sister. I'll drag her to visit you even if she doesn't want to come." Ty says gently. He has a soft spot for "little dude" As he still calls him to this day.

"I'm glad your marrying her Ty." Flynn says as he hugs Ty.

"I'm glad to." Ty says.

"I'm especially happy she's not marrying a doof like Deuce." He says as he breaks the hug.

"Hey!" Deuce says in a girly voice.

_"Ugh_! Deuce!" Flynn and Ty say with annoyence.

Would you idiots shut up! The brides maids are coming! The pastor says.

_Trinity walk down the aisle in a bright pink dress._

_Tinka walks down in a beautiful red dress._

_Rocky walks down in a gorgeous blue dress._

_And last, but not least Cece walks down in a puffy white dress with Gary. It went down to the point where you couldn't see her shoes. Just how she liked it. When she first saw the dress the first thing she said was "That's the one!" and squealed._

"I love you Cece." Gary whispers in Cece's ear and kisses her cheek.

Once he leaves the pastor starts to speak. "I'm going to ask Cecelia to say her vowels first." The pastor said and Cece flinched at the sound of her full name.

"*ahem* First I want to say I love , a day of music and celebration, I pledge to share my life with you. Whether the days that come are happy or sad, I will live them with you. Ty, I give myself to you as wife." Cece said and just saying it brought tears to her eyes.

"Today, Cece, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward." Ty says.

"You may kiss the bride." The pastor says and without wasting any time Ty brings his lips to Cece's for a sweet kiss.

And they walk out. Cece and Ty holding hands, Deuce and Rocky holding hands, Flynn and Tinka holding hands, and what epears to be a new romance between Gunther and another bridesmaid named Trinity.

**END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So I don t know about the Flynn and Tinka thing, but when I thought about it I thought it might be cool. I mean think about it? With their age on the show the 9 year old liking the sparkly chick? Cute right?**

**So this is the sequel to Jet Lag**

**I did not write the vowels LOL I looked them up haha! I think Ty s was perfect for him!**

**So I think it turned out pretty good... Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Trinity Out!**

**Peace!**


End file.
